everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Silje Spearbringer
Silje Spearbringer is the daughter of Valkyrie Geiravör. She is a member of The Valkyrie Squad and is hexcited to be attending Ever After High, but is also very nervous since she's going to a new place. Thankfully, she has her Valkyrie sisters going with her! Character Personality While Silje might look like a leader, she is totally not. She panics when she's asked to do anything, including answer a simple question (she is working on trying to get past that little issue). Even though she does have some freakouts, she is, on the other hand, the best secret keeper of the girls (unlike Liv - sorry girl!) and will definitely hold someone's like her life depends on it (thank Odin no one has asked her about that yet). She is also very understanding, and a good listener and does not mind when one of her friends needs to rant, she will calmly listen and then give them her option or something. Even how she shows herself on the outside, there is one thing that freaks Silje out: angry Astrid. She freaks out when Astrid gets angry and does not know how to handle it. Even when Astrid isn't mad at her directly, it still feels like it hurts. When her leader is mad, Silje can't help it and she ends up crying - which results in Eira trying to calm Astrid down and to get Silje away at the same time. Because of her not handling emotion well, Silje is the most sensitive of all the girls, which does make it hard in some instances. Silje HATES being pranked and doing jokes. The last time she was pranked, she ended up having a panic attack and almost stabbed the person that pranked her. It was not a good day. Silje is not a morning person at all. In fact, she hates waking up in the morning. It also takes a very long time for Silje to wake up, usually resulting in Eira waking her a good hour before her normal time because it takes so long to get Silje up. Since she is never fully awake, Eira has to go to Hocus Latte to get her something with caffeine just to help Silje fully wake up. Because of everything Eira does for her, Silje is very close to her. Though, when Silje is anywhere near a crush, she tends to be a blushing mess unable to form any words. Silje has a habit of cleaning her weapons at the end of each week. Because of the vast amount, it keeps her busy and usually locked in her room. Appearance Silje is a young girl of average weight and height, with mid-back-length dark reddish-brown hair with copper brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. Silje prefers to keep her hair out and down, sometimes having two braided pieces tied back together. She usually hates having her hair done in something special and opts to keep it out and in a low ponytail. She also has a tattoo on her left forearm. While she was in her half-awake state, Eira sneakily fixed Silje's hairstyle to be something with multiple braids and to her shock, Silje was not angry. She was surprised but fell in love with the look. Because she is not a morning person, Eira ends up doing Silje's hair while she works on waking up. Eira is the only person Silje actually let's touch her hair. Like her fellow Valkyries, Silje prefers to wear armor, generally towards the red or copper colors with tints of silver. She also wears accessories that relate to her Norse and Valkyrie heritage. She also carries her rapier-sword, Feather's Light on her waist. Feather's Light, despite being called a rapier, is a fusion between the two. Silje's always had a fond thing for rapiers, but with help from someone, was able to make a rapier that had some qualities on a sword. Feather's Light is not as thin as a Rapier and makes it easier for Silje to wield. Interests and Hobbies Pegasus Riding Like her Valkyrie sisters, Silje was well-trained in horse-back riding on pegasi, as they are their main means of transport when riding into battle. Silje very much enjoys the feel of the wind through her hair when flying. Dragon Games Silje recently got into the Dragon Games after seeing the sport first hand during the Dragon Games. She isn't sure about the dragons yet but has gotten interested in the sport. Battle Training Silje enjoys battle training and often does it alone to improve herself. Unlike her sisters who use swords, spears, and axes, Silje sadly, fails at using most of those weapons. Her weapon, Feather's Light, is a fusion of a sword and rapier, allowing her to excel in using a rapier and sword. She doesn't know why she can't use a spear or ax. She's tried countless times, the rapier is a better fit for her. Bracelet making A hobby she picked up when she was young, Silje enjoys making bracelets out of anything she can find. She has made all her Valkyrie sisters friendship bracelets based on their favorite color. She made her first one for Liv to show her what she did since Liv was the fashion maker/creator of the group. Weapon collecting Despite not being able to use some weapons, like swords, axes, and spears, Silje loves collecting them. She has a giant collection of weapons (spears, swords, axes, shields, and rapiers) on her side of her room - though some get lose and fall on the ground resulting in Eira sometimes tripping over one or two. Silje tends to each weapon carefully and yes, she does name them. One of her favorites is a sword named "Summer Light", though it saddens her that she is unable to use them. She also has her mother's spear, Morning Dawn in her collection. Because of her weapon collection, Silje is the one that has the most advanced knowledge of any weapon. Sometimes, she ends up rambling about a weapon, resulting in one of the Valkyries-in-training to shut her mouth with their hand. Though, she does have a bad habit of rushing to someone who has a "really cool" weapon and staring at it in awe. Astrid has to drag her away every single time. Spending time with Luna Since she started to dating Luna, Silje's made it that spending time with her Moon is one of her favorite things to do. Abilities Powers * Chooser of the Slain: '''Silje can choose those who will die in battle and those who will win. But, because she is not a full-fledged Valkyrie, this power is very weak, plus, she finds the idea creepy. * '''Death Sense: '''Silje can sense when someone's going to die. But, because she is not a full-fledged Valkyrie, this power is very weak. * '''Afterlife Transport: '''Silje can transport those who die and she chooses to Valhalla. * '''Semi-Immortality: '''Unless wounded to the point that she cannot recover, Silje will be able to live forever. Skillset * '''Hand-to-hand combat: '''Silje is hexellent in hand-to-hand combat and can easily defend herself. * '''Rapier proficiency: Silje is very skilled in wielding her rapier, Feather's Light. * Swordsmanship: Silje is proficient in swordsmanship, only due to Feather's Light being a crossover of a rapier and sword. * Extensive knowledge on weapons: Silje has extensive knowledge on any weapon because of her vast collection. Equipment * Feather's Light: Silje's main and signature weapon is a rapier-sword crossover. * Various other weapons: As a weapon collector, Silje has various other weapons, but doesn't actually use them. Myth How the Myth Goes :Main articles: Geiravör and Valkyries Silje's Role As the daughter of the current Valkyrie Geiravör, Silje will take her mother's place as the next Valkyrie when the time comes. She is very hexcited to take her mother's place, but worries since she is the only Valkyrie-in-training who can't use their mother's Signature Weapon. In Silje's case, it's a spear. Relationships Family Silje is the daughter of Geiravör and an unknown man. Silje never knew her father, but it didn't bother her much since she had her mother and the other Valkyries as "aunties". Of course, there relationship did have a dent when Silje couldn't use any weapon. But upon her learning about the rapier, their relationship returned to normal. The Valkyrie Squad "The Valkyries" is the group of valkyries-in-training that attend Ever After High and make up a very tightly-knit clique. Though mostly cousins (whether through blood or close relationships between their mothers) they all tend to refer to themselves as "sisters." Astrid Hedwig: Silje is on good and equal terms with her leader, Astrid. While there are times Astrid scares Silje, Astrid works to push Silje so she can one day inherit her mother's spear. (More Coming Soon) Audhild "Audy" Magicheart: TBA Eira Lifebringer: The youngest of The Valkyrie Squad and her roommate, Silje is much closer to Eira than with Liv and Astrid. This is mostly due that they are closer in age. Silje is very thankful for Eira since she has to go to great lengths just to get Silje up in the morning. Eira even happily goes to Hocus Latte early in the morning to get something with caffeine for Silje to help her fully wake up. Eira, fortunately, is the one person who knows about Silje's crush on Luna Lunarmoon. Eira tends to tease Silje, which to her is payback for teasing her about her crush on Torni Thorson. Liv Mercybringer: Silje has a good and close relationship with Liv. Of course, Silje once did have a crush on Liv, but it quickly ended since Silje saw Liv as a sister and that would just be weird and rather gross, at least to Silje. Thankfully, the crush was a one time thing and it's never come up. Despite that, Silje loves watching Liv makes clothing and even offers to model for her. Friends Meghan Alington: As a fellow weapon collector, Silje gets along hexcellent with Meghan. The two often meet up at Hocus Latte to talk about weapons, leaving Astrid and Meghan's roommate Audrey Charming to pull the two girls away. Original Valkyries: Silje has a good relationship with the current Valkyries. Even though she sometimes sees them as aunts, despite not being blood related. Scarlet Anne d'Herblay: Silje considers Scarlet one of her best sword fighting friends. Because both love rapiers, they connect with that weapon. They go at it with sword practice every week, half the time having no winner and half the time having a winner. Silje respects that Scarlet likes girls and is dating Destiny Claus, daughter of Santa Claus. She has no issue about herself and finds Scarlet and Destiny just an adorable couple! Sigrid Frey: As Sigrid's mother is aligned with the Valkyries, Silje is on good terms with her. Torni Thorson: As a fellow Norse student, Silje gets along well with Torni. She enjoys the Child of Thor company and loves her lightning powers and does wish she had something else besides the ability to wield a rapier. Enemies Silje doesn't have any enemies per say. But there might be one or two people that annoy here greatly...She just won't say it. Pets Skywind is Silje's pet Pegasus who she's had since she was little. Skywind is very protective over Silje and vise versa. Silje loves her Pegasus very much and enjoys grooming him. Locke is Silje's second pet, a dragon that is mainly blue with white. He has big blue-grey eyes that match his element, fire. Skywind is Silje's peg Pegasus who she's had since she first began Valkyrie training. Skywind is pure black with a light gray mane and tail and green eyes. Sometime after the arrival of Jasper Rai, Silje is shocked to find a dragon egg in her room. She is unsure on how it got there, but didn't have time to think about it since the egg hatched as soon as she entered the room! Out came a little blue and white dragon, that could breathe fire! Despite her unsureness on dragons, Silje adopted the little scaly creature and named is Locke, a name similar to the Norse God Loki who is personified with fire. Silje later confronted Jasper about the egg and was in shock to learn that Locke was Jasper's dragon's, Black Beauty's offspring! She was shocked since she knew Black Beauty is a boy. Jasper cleared it for her saying that Black Beauty's mate must have seen her and felt like she would be a good owner, and she did. Unlike some dragons, Black Beauty's mate is a wild dragon, but the two regularly meet up as friends and during mating season, mate. Romance , Silje's girlfriend. Owned by WiseUnicorn]]Luna Lunarmoon is Silje's new girlfriend, and the daughter of Anningan from Inuit Mythology. Silje had a crush on Luna since the beginning of school, but kept the crush to herself, hiding it from everyone, including her very close friends. It was extremely hard for Silje to act normal around Luna, mostly because Luna was both her friend and partner in Alchemy. Though she was a bit shy since she didn't know what Luna's sexuality was and didn't want to do something wrong. For a while, Silje acted as Luna's friends, always struggling to act normal around her, until it was the right time to ask. It was hard for her to act normally, since she would always be blushing like crazing. Both girls were very shy about their feelings, but eventually ended with Luna asking Silje out, which she totally accepted. Their first date went as planned, no problems whatsoever. Even if there were, Silje would have totally ignored them, paying attention just to Luna. Since that first date, the two have been in love, but for now, are keeping their relationship a secret. Of course, nothing is secret with Silje and her sisters. Eira was the first to find out since Silje had returned to her room very late... Silje loves Luna very much and is even willing to drop her destiny to be with her Shining Moon. Outfits Quotes Class Schedule Doll Profile * Parent: Geiravör * ' Parent's Myth:' Valkyries * Powerful Qualities: '''Understanding, Friendly, Strong * '''Roommate: Eira Lifebringer * Secret Heart's Desire: I'd like to learn how to use a Spear and inherit mom's spear. * My "Magic" Touch: As a Valkyrie, I can pick who die in battle, though that's creepy to me. * Storybook Romance Status: I am dating the most amazing Moon Demi-Goddess ever! * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Uh... * Favorite Subject: Ragnarok Sparring * Least Favorite Subject: Scythes and Swords. They expect me to use a Spear because it's mom's signature weapon. How many times do I must say it: I CAN'T USE A SPEAR! * Best Friends Forever After: Liv Mercybringer, Astrid Hedwig, Eira Lifebringer Trivia * Silje was "born" on December 15, the same day she was created; making her a Sagittarius. * Silje is a lefty and proud to be one. * Silje cannot use a spear to save her life. ** She's tried but nothing works. * Silje is of Norse origin, but the actual meaning is unknown. * Silje's favorite colors are scarlet red and crimson red, she can't decide between the two. * Silje shares Ragnarok Sparring with Liv Mercybringer, Astrid Hedwig, and Eira Lifebringer. * Instead of saying "Oh my Grimm!", Silje says "Oh my Odin!" or something using one of the Norse Gods' names. * Even though she can't use a sword, Silje is skilled in using Feather's Light which is a fusion of a sword and rapier. * Silje shares Alchemy with her crush, Luna, and it doesn't help that they are partners, * Due to her "panics", Silje is not good with children and stays very far away from them. ** Not even as an adult her panics have ceased, so she and Luna agree to not have children. Notes * Spearbringer comes from Jade-the-Tiger. :) ** Liv has Mercybringer ** Eira has Lifebringer * Silje's Pinterest * Silje used to have scarlet red eyes, but it was changed to being copper brown. Gallery Silje Spearbringer Moodboard.jpg|Silje's Moodboard Category:ShadowSpirit020 Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Valkyries Category:Panromantic Category:LGBTA+